God always give his worst battles to his strongest warriors
by Paralelepipedo 14
Summary: Todo se derrumba frente a sus ojos, pero no puede hacer nada para impedirlo, lo que la destruye mentalmente, pero por culpa de un giro de acontecimientos puede volverse mucho más fuerte y hacer frente a mucho más dolor. Por qué a fin de cuentas un diamante es solo un trozo de carbón que resistió mucha presión, hasta que se volvio casi indestructible...
1. El nde te apoyas, se esta murie

**Capitulo 1: El hombro donde te apoyas esta muriendo**

 **(La historia esta situada en el final del arco de tártaros)**

Está semana ha sido la peor semana de mi vida, primero la perdida de Aquarius, mi amiga de toda la vida que se sacrificó para que yo viviera y pudiera salvar al gremio, y en el momento que logré reunir suficiente fuerza para hablar del tema con mis compañeros del gremio, me encuentro con una carta de Natsu, si se le puede llamar así a una simple oración "Lucy me voy con Happy a entrenar, dile al gremio, adiós Lucy" se fue, dejando una simple carta, rompiéndome aun más de lo que ya estaba por la pérdida de Aquarius, y rompiendo la promesa que me había hecho de nunca dejarme sola, pero eso no es todo, por que para romperme aun más ocurrió mi peor pesadilla en el momento que necesité más apoyo de mis amigos, el maestro decidió disolver el gremio, y aunque todos nos negamos, dos días después todos se habían ido, casi como si olvidarán todo lo que vivimos juntos y recreando su propia vida, dejándome sola, únicamente acompañada por mis recuerdos y mis amigos celestiales, los que intentaban animarme desde que Aquarius se sacrificó, pero siempre logré ver en sus miradas que también estaban sufriendo por la partida de todos los miembros de Fairy tail, por que a fin de cuentas ellos también eran miembros, por eso yo siempre los consolé a ellos, por lo que tuve que esconder mi tristeza en lo más profundo de mi corazón y no pude llorar nunca para desahogarme, por que ellos estaban ahí al lado mío, necesitaban ver en mi un hombro en el cual apoyarse, por eso todas las noches no duermo, solo pienso y es horrible, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo pienso en todo y en nada pero siempre sufro, mi mente no tiene piedad conmigo siempre buscando que hice mal, siempre culpándome de destruir todo lo bueno que me pasa y lo peor es que siempre le encuentro la razón , pero esto es solo un trozo de mi semana, por que cuando estaba volviendo de un paseo, en el cual dude seriamente si debía tirarme al rio o no, por lo que no encuentro ningún motivo para seguir viviendo, por que poco la gente va avanzando mientras yo sigo atascada, pero mientras yo caminaba hacia mi casa, alguien me vigilaba desde las sombras y de un momento a otro alguien clavo una clase de aguja en mi cuello y al segundo caí inconsciente...

Me desperté y estaba en una habitación de metal con dos camas y un vaso de agua y sin mis llaves espirituales, me empiezo a deseperar,hasta que miro hacia el lado y me encuentro a Yukino, me calmo ya que se lo sensible que puede llegar a ser, la intentó despertar para ver si ella sabe por que estamos aquí.

Yukino~ dijo Lucy por tercera vez mientras la agitaba un poco

Ah, ah ¿que pasó?, ¿Dónde estamos?~ preguntó Yukino bastante asustada

No se, supuse que tu sabrías, pero tranquila estoy segura que Fairy tail vendrá a salvarnos, donde quiera que estemos~ aseguro Lucy intentando calmar a su amiga

Cómo estas tan segura, Fairy tail se disolvió y lo más probable que no se den cuenta que están aquí~ dijo Jiemma que acababa de abrir la puerta de metal

Rápidamente Yukino se esconde detrás de Lucy y a esta la abofetea la realidad y la desilusión, ahora esta totalmente rota por dentro, quiere llorar, quiere acabar con su sufrimiento, quiere simplemente dejar de respirar y reencontrarse con sus padres, pero tiene que ser fuerte, tiene que vivir por Yukino la cual esta traumada por culpa de este hombre, su antiguo maestro...

T-tu n-no de-berias es-estar mu-erto~ logró articula Lucy llena de miedo, ya que sabía de lo que él era capaz de hacer

Jajaja, realmente pensaron que alguien tan débil como Sting pudo matarme, yo necesitaba desaparecer y ocupe esa oportunidad para hacerlo~ dijo Jiemma muy entretenido por la ingenuidad de ellas

Y-y e-enton-ces ¿Q-que hacemos a-aquí?~cuestiono Lucy, maldiciéndose mentalmente el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar a Jiemma.

Te recomiendo que dejes de hacer preguntas y empieces a preocuparte más en sobrevivir~ dijo Jiemma con una sonrisa maligna

¿C-como q-que sobrevivir? ¿Q-que hacemos acá? Y ¿D-de q-que cla-se de exa-menes hablas? ¿Don-de est-an mis lla-ves? ~ Pregunto muy asustada Lucy, que irónica es la vida, primero ella piensa en suicidarse y no puede y justo cuando encuentra una razón para vivir, le ofrecen en bandeja de plata lo que antes buscaba y ahora le da miedo recibir

Realmente pensaste que tu secuestrador te iba a permitir tener tu boleto de escape en tus manos, no soporto tanta ingenuidad, mejor pasemos a la acción, llévenselas al quirófano~ ordenó firmemente Jiemma

¡QUE COMO QUE AL QUIRÓFANO!~ hablo o más bien grito por primera vez en toda la conversación Yukino

No les sirvió de mucho rehusarse por que en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban las dos en el quirófano, atadas en una camilla cada una, con un Jiemma el cual se ponía una bata blanca y se acercaba a Lucy con una jeringa en una mano y un bisturí en la otra.

¿Q-que n-nos v-van a ha-cer?~ se atrevió a preguntar Lucy

Ustedes solo duerman y relájense~ Dijo Jiemma mientras les inyectaba el contenido de la jeringa por el cuello~ esto solo les va a doler mucho


	2. Un motivo, una decisión

« 12 horas después»

Me desperté muy adolorida, toqué todo mi cuerpo para comprobar que Jiemma no me hubiese sacado o puesto algo en el quirófano y me encontré con algunos cortes de bisturí en mi vientre y mi espalda, pero nada además de eso, y los cortes no eran lo suficientemente profundos como para que ellos me colocarán algo en el cuerpo o quitarán algo que no sea sangre, pero decidí no moverme para que los cortes no se abrieran, por que o si no moriría ahí desangrada, aún que pensándolo bien, no es una mala idea, ya que no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo, Natsu se ha ido al igual que mis amigos olvidándose de mi existencia, ni siquiera tengo a mis espiritus celestiales para que me den su apoyo, ahora que lo pienso yo debí haber muerto, así la llave de Aquarius no estaría perdida en la mitad de quién sabe dónde, espera Lucy tú si tienes un motivo para seguir viviendo, tu debes proteger a Yukino de Jiemma para que él no le haga daño, por que tu no quieres que ella sufra lo mismo que tu, así que mejor concéntrate en salir de ahí, y cuando lo hagan ambas vamos a buscar a Aquarius (Lucy habla consigo misma para darse apoyo y motivos para seguir viviendo), en ese momento me di cuenta que Yukino seguía inconciente al lado mío y decidí gritarle para comprobar que ella también estuviera bien.

¡Yukino!~ Gritó Lucy por segunda vez y consiguió despertar a Yukino

Ahh, Lucy que pasa me duele todo~ Dijo Yukino entre quejidos de dolor

Es por nuestra visita no deseada al quirófano... Yukino, ¿A ti que te hicieron?~ pregunto Lucy realmente preocupada

Auch, parece que solo unos cortes en mi estomago y en la espalda, pero nada grave si no me muevo ¿y tu? ¿Cómo estas?~ Pregunto Yukino preocupada por que su amiga hubiese tenido una peor suerte que la suya

Igual que tu, Oye Yukino ¿tu crees que los miembros de Sabertooth te estén buscando?~ Respondió Lucy un poco mas aliviada, ya que su amiga estaba bien

No creo, por que antes de raptarme, me obligaron a escribir una carta, en la cual decía que yo me iba a ir por dos años a ayudar a una tía enferma~ dijo tristemente Yukino.

Y así continuaron hablando las dos magas celestiales, hasta que se pusieron ambas al día, sin ocultarse ningún secreto, por lo que ambas hablan de temas muy delicados para cada una, logran establecer un formidable lazo de confianza mutua, todo el tiempo que estuvieron en cama.

====================== 2 días después ======================

Hola, agradezcan que las dejé recuperarse y ni se les ocurra desobedecerme o aburrirme o esas cicatrices no serán nada a comparación de lo que las hare sufrir~ dijo Jiemma con un semblante serio

Lucy y Yukino lo miraron aterradas y asintieron con la cabeza, esperando su próximo movimiento

Guardias llévenlas a la sala 17 y no las dejen irse hasta que hagan todo lo que esta escrito en este papel~ dijo Jiemma el cual le entregó a un guardia un papel

Los guardias siguieron las ordenes y las llevaron, ya que no podían negarse, eran 15 guardias con cada uno una espada, la cual por lo que habían escuchado mientras estaban en su habitación, 5 de ellos juntos igualaban la fuerza de la gran Titania, es decir estaban rodeadas por 3 titanias y ellas aunque ocuparan todas sus fuerzas juntas, no le llegaría ni a los talones de Erza, menos podrían contra tres.

La sala 17 para alivio de ambas era una sala de entrenamiento y lo que estaba escrito en el papel era un riguroso entrenamiento el cual tenían que ir siguiendo día a día he iba aumentando su dificultad, haciendo que ambas chicas se fortalecieran bastante, más una rubia que la albina, la cual se esforzaba el triple para poder proteger en un futuro a la albina, pero este entrenamiento las dejaba tan agotadas día a día que no tenían tiempo en pensar en nada, y menos en un plan de escapé, aún que ya sabían que su escape era casi imposible por que había más de tres mil guardias en esa fortaleza que estaba en medio del desierto en medio de la nada y ellas eran las únicas prisioneras y todo en la fortaleza conocían sus caras y las vigilaban todo el tiempo, en poca palabras estaban completamente atrapadas, pero ya se iban acostumbrando a esto, hasta que...


	3. Entrenamiento intensivo

**Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento intenso**

Llegó Jiemma sonriente a la habitación de ambas chicas mientras ellas se sobresaltaron

Bueno ya llevan un mes aquí, y la próxima semana cumplirán un mes de entrenamiento, cuando esto pasé, ambas van a empezar a asistir a clases aquí dentro de la fortaleza acerca de la estrategia, combarte cuerpo a cuerpo, hechizos, espionaje y puntos débiles de sus enemigos, estas serán 10 horas diarias y más el entrenamiento que se reducirá a 6 1/2 horas diarias se verán muy poco ya que cada una tendrá sus propias clases privadas~ dijo Jiemma demasiado serio

¿P-por q-que? ¿Por que hacen esto somos sus prisioneras?~ cuestiono Lucy reuniendo toda su valentía

Dormirás mejor si no lo sabes~ dijo Jiemma saliendo de la habitación

Esto es malo, estamos secuestradas, ya deberíamos estar muertas o llenas de cicatrices o algo por el estilo, algo aquí no calza, de que les serviría volver más fuertes a sus secuestradas... aunque ahora que lo pienso... llevo 3 semanas aquí y no hay ninguna noticia de Fairy tail ni de Sabertooth, realmente este lugar esta muy escondido o tal vez...ni siquiera nos están buscando... bueno Lucy ya concéntrate, ahora lo más importante es que tú y Yukino sobrevivan a todo esto, ya después verás cuando salgas que pasó con tus amigos...

« una semana después a las 5:55 Am»

Oye Yukino, ¿Te acuerdas cual era nuestro horario?~ preguntó una rubio mientras se hacia una cola de caballo

Lucyyyy, mira el horario que tu hiciste y pegaste en la pared~ dijo Yukino mientras daba vueltas la pieza buscando su zapatilla

Ahhh si gracias~ dice Lucy un poco avergonzada por su mala memoria y empieza a leer el horario

5:45 a 6:00: Vestirse

6:00 a 7:30: Estrategia

7:30 a 9:00: Puntos débiles del enemigo

9:00 a 9:10: Desayuno

9:10 a 12:10: Combate físico

12:10 a 14:10: Hechizos

14:10 a 14:30: Almuerzo

14:30 a 17:30: Espionaje

17:30 a 21:30: Entrenamiento parte 1 21:30 a 21:50: Comida

21:50 a 24:20: Entrenamiento parte 2

24:20 a 5:45: Dormir

Yukino, te diste cuenta que vamos a dormir poca más de 6 horas al día~ comentó una desanimada Lucy

Ni me lo recuerdes, ¡Encontré mi zapatilla!~ respondió la albina

Bueno entonces vamos a nuestras salas, por que solo quedan 5 minutos y yo no quiero recibir un castigo el primer día ~ dijo Lucy apurándose

Siii~ contesto Yukino

Y ambas empezaron a correr a sus respectivas salas

Buenos días~ dijo Lucy a un señor encapuchado

Para hacer una estrategias debes conocer a la perfección todos tus puntos débiles y tus puntos fuertes, y esta es una lista de todas las habilidades básicas que veras conmigo durante todo el día, todos los días para alcanzar tu capacidad máxima~ dijo el maestro con un tono neutral, entregándole un papel a Lucy

Encanto

Carisma

Inteligencia emocional

Actuación

Manipulación

Mentir

Combate

Interrogar

No ser fácil de leer

Llevar tu capacidad mágica al 200%

Recuerda que estas son las básicas, después vamos a ir agregándole más dificultad a todo esto~ continuo hablando el maestro mientras observaba la cara de Lucy la cual parecía impactada

Si maestro~ Respondió Lucy preocupada por la cantidad de cosas que aprendería

El primer mes de clases fue horrible, mi maestro sin nombre ni sentimientos, me explotaba al máximo dejándome exhausta y me decía que no lograba satisfacer siquiera un poco su expectativa del día en ningún ámbito, lo que dio como resultado muchos latigazos que dejaron cicatrices muy feas en mi espalda, pero el segundo mes logré estar al mismo ritmo que el maestro, pero no complacía completamente sus expectativas, pero por lo menos los latigazos se habían reducido a solo 3 al día, hasta el tercer mes donde poco a poco termine sorprendiendo por superar sus expectativas, pero aun me quedaban dos meses más de un entrenamiento más intenso, cuando llegó ése día...


End file.
